


Things They Said

by whitchry9



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the things the Avengers told Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things They Said

This is what Tony said to Bucky:

“I don't have to forgive you,” he said, his eyes skirting over Bucky like he was an interesting specimen. And what Bucky knew of him, that's probably how Tony saw him.

(Bucky mostly saw Tony as flashes of someone else, with similar facial structure, and a moustache instead of a goatee. And then metal bending and snow.)

“If I was to forgive you, it would mean I blame you. I don't.”

 

And he didn't say anything else on the subject.

He didn't have to.

 

* * *

 

 

This is what Clint said to Bucky:

At first, nothing. He watched him for a while. Bucky knew that Clint was a sniper, but with a bow instead of a gun. He admired that.

After a while, Clint got closer.

“Mind control sucks,” he said carefully. Bucky had seen the files. He knew that during the invasion a few years ago, Loki (Thor's dick of an adopted brother) did some magic shit on Clint and made him his puppet for a couple days before Natalia hit him hard enough on the head. He'd helped to kill a lot of SHIELD agents.

So if anyone understood what Bucky was going through, albeit on a smaller scale, it was Clint.

 

Bucky nodded in agreement.

Clint knew it was enough.

 

* * *

 

 

This is what Natalia said to Bucky:

“I'm not her anymore.” Quietly enough that even he had a hard time hearing it.

Bucky doesn't remember a lot of her, but her hair, that was something he could never forget. Natalia, one of the young Black Widows in the Red Room. One of his best pupils. Deadly Natalia with her red hair.

He saw flashes of that hair for years, and he didn't know where it came from until he shot her.

Then shot her again.

 

(He apologized for it. She told him not to bother.)

 

“Natasha,” she corrected him.

 

* * *

 

 

This is what Bruce said to Bucky:

Nothing. He didn't use words. That wasn't how he worked. Instead he just spent time with Bucky, always unimposing, always quiet, but just there. Calm and soothing, perhaps because he didn't speak.

Bruce understood what it was like to think of himself as a monster.

Bucky envied that at least it was a physical change. He was left with his arm that couldn't be removed, and served as a constant reminder of just want he'd done.

(It might be silver, but it's painted red.)

 

* * *

 

 

This is what Thor said to Bucky:

“I know of your struggles.” He was like the sun, and Bucky can't stand to look at him straight on, because he's winter and Thor will melt him.

“Heimdall, the seer of all, told me of your captivity. He wept for you, as did I upon hearing of the deeds done to you.”

Bucky can't find a lie in what he's saying.

It's shocking to him that this man, this god, with hair like spun gold and a smile that could light up the entire world, that man wept over him.

He doesn't feel worthy.

 

* * *

 

 

This is what Steve said to Bucky:

“Bucky?”

“Oh my god.”

“Don't make me do this.”

“I'm with you til the end of the line.”

“Jerk.”

“I missed you so much.”

“I'm so glad you're alive.”

“Just wait til you see what this century has to offer. So many touch screens, you'll love it. No flying cars though. Not yet.”

 

* * *

 

 

This is what Steve didn't say to Bucky:

“What did you do?”

“You shot me.”

“I can't forgive you.”

“They're coming for you.”

“You're a monster.”

Bucky thought it would be easier if Steve just came out and said them.

 

* * *

 

 

This is what Steve said instead:

“God, you're an idiot.”

And instead of killing him or punishing him or even turning him into the proper authorities, which Bucky was entirely prepared for, Steve just _hugged_ him.

Bucky let him.

 

* * *

 

 

This is what Bucky said:

“Punk.”

 


End file.
